In packaging oxygen sensitive materials such as foodstuffs, beverages, and pharmaceuticals (collectively "products") oxygen contamination can be particularly troublesome. Care is generally taken to minimize the introduction of oxygen or to reduce the detrimental or undesirable effects of oxygen on the foodstuff or beverage.
Molecular oxygen (O.sub.2) can be reduced to a variety of intermediate species by the addition of one to four electrons; these species are superoxide, hydroxy radical, hydrogen peroxide, and water. O.sub.2 and water are relatively unreactive: the three intermediate species are very reactive. Also, O.sub.2 can be activated to single electron state oxygen (which can undergo subsequent reduction to the more reactive oxygen species) by irradiation, or by the presence of catalytic agents. These reactive oxygen species are free radical in nature, and the oxidative reactions in which they participate are therefore autocatalytic.
Carbon-carbon double bonds are particularly susceptible to reaction with the intermediate species. Such carbon-carbon bonds are often found in foods and beverages, pharmaceuticals, dyes, photochemicals, adhesives, and polymer precursors. Virtually any product which has complex organic constituents will contain such carbon-carbon double bonds or other oxygen reactive components, and hence can undergo oxidative reactions. Thus, if the oxidation products adversely affect the performance, odor or flavor of the product, then removing the oxygen which is present (either dissolved in or trapped with the product), preventing oxygen ingress, or inhibiting the reactions of oxygen will benefit the product.
A number of strategies exist to deal with oxygen as a contaminant. The most basic is simply to remove oxygen from the product by vacuum or by inert gas sparging, or both. Such systems are used in boiler water treatment, the orange juice and brewing industries, and in modified-atmosphere packaging of food products. This technology, while somewhat equipment intensive, can remove about 90-95% of the oxygen present in air from the product (or its container) prior to or during packaging. However, the removal of the remaining 5-10% of oxygen using this approach requires longer times for vacuum treatment and/or sparging and increasingly larger volumes of higher and higher purity inert gas which must not itself be contaminated with trace levels of oxygen. This makes the removal (by such methods) of the last traces of oxygen expensive. A further disadvantage of these methods is a tendency to remove volatile product components. This is a particular problem with foods and beverages, wherein such components are often responsible for some or all of the aroma and flavor.
Herein, the term "oxygen scavenger" means materials or chemical compounds which can:
a) remove oxygen from the interior of a closed package by reacting or combining with entrapped oxygen or with oxygen that is leaking into the package interior past the package/closure sealant or gasket; PA1 b) prevent or reduce the perfusion of oxygen through the gasketing/sealant materials between container and closure; PA1 c) prevent or reduce the perfusion of oxygen through the materials of the package/closure itself by incorporation of the oxygen scavenger into the materials of which the container/closure is/are made; PA1 d) prevent or reduce the perfusion of oxygen through the material of the package/closure itself by incorporation of the oxygen scavenger into one or more layers of a multilayer container/closure construction.
The term "antioxidants" as used herein means materials or compounds which, when added to the foodstuff or beverage itself, slow the rate of oxidation or otherwise reduce the undesirable effects of oxidation upon the foodstuff or beverage.
In beer, for example, it has been known since the 1930's that oxygen in beer adversely affects its flavor and stability. Amounts of oxygen as low as 0.1 to 0.2 ml per 355 ml container will, over time, cause darkening of the beer, an increase in chill-haze values and significant taste changes. Oxygen's effect on beer is so strongly detrimental that many brewers go to great lengths to remove it from the bottle during the filling process. One usual technique is to (1) remove the air (via vacuum) from a clean bottle; (2) fill the bottle with CO.sub.2 ; (3) flow the beer down the bottle wall into the bottle thus displacing the CO.sub.2 ; and (4) finally, to squirt a jet of high-pressure deoxygenated water into the bottle to cause the beer to over-foam just as the cap is put on (attempting thereby to displace the remaining headspace gases with the beer's own CO.sub.2). In addition, production lines are run slowly, to minimize introduction of air (21% O.sub.2) into the headspace just before capping. All this is expensive, and usually reduces the total O.sub.2 concentration in the headspace to only about 200-400 parts per billion: the desired level is as close to zero as possible, but certainly below about 50 ppb. The 200-400 ppb achieved in the packaged product by careful brewers corresponds to approximately 50-100 microliters of oxygen per 355 ml bottle. Even this small quantity of oxygen is still considered to be one of the major limitations on quality and shelf life of beer today.
Many other food products suffer similar oxygen-mediated degradation; for example, individual portions of prepared foods are marketed in containers made of plastics, and air entrapped therein, and leaking or perfusing into the package after processing, is an acknowledged industry problem. This leakage or perfusion is often especially true for packages made entirely of plastics, because many plastics with otherwise desirable properties are relatively permeable to oxygen. Incorporation of the present invention into the bulk of such plastics, or into one or more layers of a multilayer package, could be beneficial in reducing or eliminating such perfusion. Among obvious benefits of such applications of the invention is extended shelf life.
None of the above techniques remove or control (a) oxygen dissolved in the product (which will outgas into the headspace as the enclosed system comes to equilibrium), or (b) oxygen leakage into the package past the gasket/container interface, or (c) oxygen permeating through the gasket into the interior of the package, or (d) oxygen permeating through the container itself into the package. The present invention also aids in removal of O.sub.2 from these other 3 sources. Furthermore, it is known that free oxygen inside a package may yield very rapid degradation of the product, consequently a desired property of any scavenger is to remove most of the free oxygen as quickly as possible (i.e., ultimate O.sub.2 absorption capability is subordinate to fast uptake kinetics).
Antioxidants (such as sulfur dioxide, trihydroxy butyrophenone, butylated hydroxy toluene and butylated hydroxy anisole) and oxygen scavengers (such as ascorbic acid, isoascorbic acid and glucose oxidase-catalase) have been used in an attempt to reduce the effects of oxygen contamination on beer (See, e.g., Reinke et al., "Effect of Antioxidants and Oxygen Scavengers on the Shelf-life of Canned Beer, "A.S.B C Proceedings, 1963, pp. 175-180, Thomson, "Practical Control of Air in Beer", Brewer's Guild Journal, Vol. 38, No. 451, May, 1952, pp. 167-184, and von Hodenberg, "Removal of Oxygen from Brewing Liquor," Brauwelt International, III, 1988, pp. 243-4). The direct addition of such agents into beer has several disadvantages. Both sulfur dioxide and ascorbates, when added to beer, can result in production of off-flavors thus negating the intended purpose of the addition. Many studies have been conducted on the effect of such agents on the flavor of beer. (See. e.g., Klimowitz et al., "The impact of Various Antioxidants on Flavor Stability," MBAA Technical Quarterly, Vol. 26, pp. 70-74, 1989 and Gray et al., "Systematic Study of the Influence of Oxidation on Beer Flavor," A.S.B.C. Proceedings, 1948, pp. 101-112.) Also, direct addition of such compounds to a food or beverage requires stating on the label that the product contains the additive. This is somewhat undesirable in today's era of "fresh" and "all-natural" products.
It is also known in the art to prepare plastic containers (e.g., for beer, other beverages and various foods) wherein a wall comprises, or includes a layer which comprises, a polymer, an oxidizable component having oxygen-scavenging properties, and a metal catalyst, for binding any oxygen penetrating the container wall (See, e.g., Folland, the OXBAR Super-Barrier System: A Total Oxygen Barrier System for PET Packaging, "EUROPAK '89, Oct. 30-Nov. 1, 1989, and European Patent Application 301,719). Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,361 discloses a food container having at least one barrier layer which contains an oxygen "getter," while U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,514 discloses a thin wall polyvinyl chloride container wherein the plastic contains a quantity of an antioxidizing agent to reduce oxygen permeability therethrough, and Japanese patent application 58-160,344 discloses hollow moldings of a polyethylene terephthalate ("PET") with a meta-xylylene group containing polyamide resin. The containers described in these references are described as oxygen barriers which prevent or reduce the transmission of oxygen through the wall and into the container. Such products are generally more expensive than glass containers and are less likely to be recycled than glass or aluminum containers.
Attempts have been made to incorporate oxygen scavenging systems in a container crown or closure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,350 discloses a closure liner which incorporates a catalyst disposed between an oxygen permeable barrier and a water absorbent backing layer. Another closure is disclosed in UK Patent Application 2,040,889. This closure is in the form of a stopper molded from ethylene vinyl acetate ("EVA") having a closed-cell foamed core (which may contain water and sulfur dioxide to act as an oxygen scavenger) and a liquid impervious skin. Also, European Patent Application 328,336 discloses a preformed container closure element, such as a cap, removable panel or liner, formed of a polymeric matrix containing an oxygen scavenger therein. Preferred scavengers include ascorbates or isoascorbates, and their scavenging properties are activated by pasteurizing or sterilizing the element after it has been fitted onto a filled container. Similarly, European Patent Application 328,337 discloses a sealing composition for a container closure comprising a polymeric matrix material which is modified by the inclusion therein of an oxygen scavenger. These compositions may be in fluid or meltable form for application to a closure or to be present as a deposit on the closure in the form of a closure gasket. Ascorbates or isoascorbates, alone or in combination with sulfites, are preferred oxygen scavengers. Again, the scavenging properties of these compounds are activated by pasteurizing or sterilizing the deposit when sealing a container with the gasket on a closure or metal cap.
Ferrous oxide has been used commercially as an oxygen scavenger for food applications. It is currently manufactured in sachets or packets by a number of firms including Mitsubishi Gas Chemical, Inc., which markets it in a product known as AGELESS.TM.. (See, e.g., European Packaging Newsletter and World Report, Vol. 21, No. 7, July, 1988.) Such products may also contain ascorbates as an oxygen scavenging agent, per U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,002, which discloses a packaging train of a plurality of such packets. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,015 discloses the use of a granular mixture of an ascorbate or ascorbic acid, an alkali metal carbonate, an iron compound, carbon black, and water, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,972 discloses a foodstuff freshness keeping agent of a particulate composition that contains a salt of a metal, an alkali substance, a sulfite or other deliquescent compound, and optionally, ascorbic acid or a salt thereof.
While such products are effective at removing oxygen from within packages of breads, cookies, pasta, coffee and other relatively dry foodstuffs, they have significant drawbacks. They (a) are hygroscopic and water soluble to some extent, (b) function less effectively in high CO.sub.2 environments, (e.g, beer containers), (c) in order to preserve their activity, they must be carefully sequestered from air (or other oxygen-containing environments) until use, and (d) they require a sachet or packet, often of multilayer construction, for proper storage and handling of the oxygen scavenger.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,536,409 and 4,702,966 each disclose a multilayer wall construction for a polymeric container to be used to pack comestibles, wherein outer and inner layers are structural and protective layers: positioned therebetween are materials designed to control the unwanted permeation of oxygen. Preferably, the outer and inner layers are olefinic and resistant to the transmission of water vapor at room temperature, but at elevated temperatures, they permit water vapor to permeate into the oxygen absorbing system to trigger such system to an active state which is capable of absorbing oxygen. While this construction is useful from the standpoint of retaining the oxygen absorbing system in a dormant state until it is needed, such construction requires heat to render the inner and outer layers permeable to water vapor which can trigger or activate the oxygen absorbing system.
Consequently, there is a need for a material or product which can rapidly reduce oxygen levels inside a package of products which are wet or moist (or which are capable of generating moisture inside their packaging) without adversely changing taste, aroma, or functionality of such packaged foodstuffs, beverages and pharmaceuticals. Persons skilled in the art have considered the addition of various agents into the packaging of such products in an attempt to meet this need.
Japanese patent application 61-238,836 discloses a packaging film made from a thermoplastic such as low density polyethylene ("PE"), which includes ascorbic acid alone or in combination with an aliphatic polycarboxylic acid. This film is disclosed as having good gas barrier properties.
Japanese patent application 54-022,281 discloses a fruit tray made of a thermoplastic foam base having a thin layer of ascorbic acid or erythorbic acid (or one of their alkali metal salts) on the face of indentations in the tray upon which the fruit is to be placed.
New oxygen absorbing and scavenging materials are also being developed by Aquanautics, Inc., Alameda, Calif. (See Packaging Technology, "Oxygen Eliminator Extends Shelf Life," 1989 and "Extending the Life of a Bottle of Beer," New York Times, Mar. 29, 1989). These materials are transition metal complexes, particularly (but not exclusively) those complexes formed between. transition metals and "polyalkylamines" (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,135, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference thereto), as well as those complexes formed between transition metals and "macrocyclic amines" (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,289, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference thereto).
These "amine+metal" complexes can bind ligands such as oxygen and can be used as oxygen scavengers in packaging. The complexes either do not form or do not become activated (i.e., cannot, or do not, bind oxygen) until the amine and metal are together exposed to water or water vapor. The ingredients of the complex can be mixed and used either free, or immobilized on or within a support inter alia, on or mixed with silicone rubber or with a polymer such as polyvinyl chloride ("PVC"), EVA, polypropylene ("PP"), PE or polyurethane (See, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/317,172, filed Feb. 28, 1989, the content of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference thereto, wherein one use for such complexes is as an oxygen scavenger in sealing compositions and structures for beer bottle crowns).
Salicylic acid complexes and their reactivities towards oxygen are generally known and are described in Zanello et al., Inorganica Chim. Acta 1983, vol. 74, pp. 89-95 and Cini et al., Inorganica Chim. Acta 1984, vol. 88, pp. 105-113.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,995 discloses a sealing member for a container which is used to preserve aqueous liquids therein. This sealing member is mounted on the cap or stopper of the container on the portion facing the contents. The sealing member contains an oxygen absorbent which is separated from contacting the contents of the container by a film which has a plurality of fine openings such that it is gas-permeable but water-impermeable at one atmosphere pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,162 discloses an oxygen absorbent composition comprising iron particles, yeast and moisture, which is mounted on a suitable carrier and adapted to be mounted in a closable container for removing oxygen therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,436 discloses a construction for an oxygen scavenging composition to be installed in a cap upon a liquid substance containing vessel. This construction includes an upper, vacant compartment, a lower compartment containing the oxygen scavenger, and a partition therebetween. The partition is made of single or plural sheets of gas permeable liquid-proof material to provide a barrier between the oxygen scavenger and the liquid substance.
Current crown liner technology includes the in situ molding of a thermoplastic liner material directly in the crown which will later be used for bottling beer or other beverages. Such liners are primarily made of PVC in the United States and of thermoplastics which do not contain chlorine (such as EVA or PE) in Europe and Japan.
A conventional apparatus for making lined crowns is the Za-Matic.RTM. Model 1400A (available from Zapata Industries, Inc.) described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,135,019, 3,360,827 and 3,577,595. The liner compositions may be based upon plastics such as, for example, PVC, EVA, or PE, and may include those of U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,746, for example.
PVC compositions, with or without additives as stabilizers or for imparting certain properties, are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,597 discloses a stabilized thermoplastic composition of PVC (or mixed polymers) which may include ascorbates or gluconates as stabilizer additives. These stabilizers are added not to absorb oxygen from inside packages made of the polymer, but to prevent breakdown of the polymer itself. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,681 discloses shaped articles (e.g., films or tubes) which include high molecular weight poly (ethylene oxide) polymers with stabilizers of ascorbic acid, 2,3-butyl hydroxyanisoles, and the like.
Japanese patent application 62-215,010 discloses a deodorizing fiber obtained by treating thermoplastic fibers with inorganic particles of divalent ferrous iron and L-ascorbic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,718 discloses a sealing composition for beverage containers consisting essentially of a vinyl chloride resin, a plasticizer, and a metal oxide.
Today there is a need for oxygen-scavenging thermoplastic compositions for use in oxygen-scavenging systems for packaging beverages, foods, pharmaceuticals and other products. The oxygen-scavengers in such systems should rapidly reduce oxygen levels within the package (and/or in the goods themselves), as well as prevent oxygen ingress into the package. There is a particular need for such systems where the internal environment of the package is (or can become) wet or moist. Most advantageously, the oxygen-scavengers of such systems would remain inactive until after the product is packaged. One particular need for such a composition is a liner for beer bottle crowns wherein the oxygen-scavenging properties of the liner do not become active until after the bottle is crowned.
Other particular uses of such a composition may involve dry products packaged under low relative humidity. In such cases, the compositions of this invention may be activated by application of water or water vapor to the composition itself immediately prior to sealing of the container. For example, in the case of a dry product to be sealed in a container by means of a screw-on lid with a gasket comprising a composition of this invention, activation moisture might be provided by a water-mist spray, by dipping in water, by exposure of the lid to a water-vapor-saturated atmosphere, or by incidental exposure to steam during pre-capping sterilization. The present invention provides certain compositions and formulations as solutions to these general needs, and specifically for bottled beverages including beer.